1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decompression panel for use in a partitioning device in an aircraft, such as a wall section or an intermediate floor section.
2. Discussion
It is well-known that many aircraft fly at altitudes where the outside atmospheric pressure is noticeably less than the atmospheric pressure at ground level. These aircraft are often, if not always, equipped to pressurize the aircraft to provide for an air pressure within the aircraft that corresponds substantially to the atmospheric pressure at ground level. As a consequence, a pressure differential exists across the aircraft fuselage wall between the pressurized aircraft and the prevailing atmospheric pressure at altitude. Furthermore, the higher the altitude, the greater the pressure differential between the interior of the aircraft fuselage and the outside environment. These conditions give rise to the possibility that a sudden decompression of an explosive nature may occur in the aircraft due to a breach of the aircraft fuselage, particularly when the aircraft is flying at an altitude in which the atmospheric pressure is significantly lower than atmospheric pressure at ground level.
In addition, the aircraft are often subdivided into separate compartments within the fuselage by partitioning structures such as intermediate walls and floors or ceilings. These partitioning devices, for example, may separate the interior of the aircraft into a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment. Also, the cargo compartment may be further subdivided and sealed with additional partitioning devices.
Because there exists the possibility of a rapid decompression of the aircraft passenger and/or cargo compartments to atmosphere when flying at altitude, the aircraft must be equipped with a means for equalizing the pressure between these subdivided compartments in order to prevent structural damage to the partitioning devices as well as the aircraft. For example, if a rapid decompression occurs in the cargo compartment, it is desirable to prevent very sudden differential pressure between the passenger compartment (still pressurized) and the lower cargo compartment (suddenly depressurized). Therefore, it is common practice to provide for a particular pressure equalization system in order to avoid the destruction of the partitioning device that separates the passenger and cargo compartments, as well as any installation mounted in or on the partitioning device, potentially including even aircraft controls systems.
Well-known pressure compensating systems use relatively large decompression vent openings in the partitioning structures between the separated compartments. These decompression vent openings are closed-off by removable decompression panels.
Conventionally, such decompression panels are held in the decompression vent openings by detachable mounting elements that release the panel in response to a decompression situation in order to clear the decompression vent opening. When the pressure differential is sufficiently large, these conventional decompression panels either break-off or are ejected from the decompression vent opening to thereby allow a rapid equalization of pressure. Common problems associated with these conventional decompression panels include the inability for the decompression panel to provide for a positive, air tight seal between the partitioned compartments while not subject to a decompression situation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a decompression panel for an aircraft partition that provides a positive seal under normal conditions while still meeting all rapid decompression system requirements. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a decompression panel for an aircraft that can be retrofit to accommodate decompression vent openings in existing aircraft.